<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159019">Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Thunderstorms, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly hard boom was Merlin out under the covers straight against Arthur. Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around Merlin, holding him until he calmed down slightly.<br/>When Merlin was slightly more calmed Arthur pulled the blanket over them both, taking Merlin’s arm out under him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin pulled the cover tighter around his head, thunder boomed near the window making him shiver. He bit the inside of his lip.</p><p>He hated when the weather got like this. He could hear someone knocking at his door but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to answer.</p><p>Gaius open the door when he saw that Merlin wasn’t out of bed he could only sigh. “Merlin, you are going to be late for work.” Gaius kept his voice gentle. He wasn’t surprised to see that Merlin was hiding in his bed.</p><p>“Th-the prat can look after himself.” His voice was muffled under the blanket.</p><p>“Come now Merlin, you complained just last night about the fact that Arthur had meetings today, you know he will need you,” Gaius said as he pulled the blanket off Merlin.</p><p>Merlin glared at Gaius but the strength of his glare was lost since his face was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.</p><p>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Gaius lowered his voice slightly. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing how terrified Merlin was of thunder.</p><p>A glare to the floor told Gaius that the answer would be a no. Merlin could hear the sigh Gaius gave and then his footsteps leaving the room.</p><p>He knows that Gaius had a point, that he couldn’t just disappear from his work and Arthur would more than likely not tolerate the excuse that he was scared of thunder.</p><p>Gaius came back with a vial, the liquid was vile looking but it would hopefully help Merlin to keep calm through the day.</p><p>“Drink.” Gaius was firm when he handed it to Merlin.</p><p>Merlin drank it, he forced himself to swallow since everything in him screamed to spit it out.</p><p>“Now get ready for work.” Gaius squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. He could only hope that Arthur wouldn’t set Merlin to work somewhere where he would need to go outside.</p><p>After forcing himself to take a deep breath Merlin got ready for the day. He could feel the start of a spasm in his shoulders.</p><p>He jumped when the next thunder banged through the air. He could feel his heart pounding, his arm was starting to go numb and his mouth was dry.</p><p>Merlin rushed through the motions, his shoulders pulled up to his ears.</p><p>When Merlin finally made his way to Arthur’s chambers was he cold and scared. The castle was drafty and the storm was getting worse with each minute passing.</p><p>Magic made its way through Merlin’s body to help him steady the tray he was carrying. The last thing he needed today was to let the tray fall and have to go back to the kitchen.</p><p>Merlin pushed the door open, he was glad to see that Arthur was already awake, he didn’t think he could muster more than a ‘hi’ at the moment and even that seemed impossible.</p><p>Another crack made Merlin jumped. Arthur turned around to face his manservant just as the last sound faded away.</p><p>Before Merlin had a chance to take a breath, the next one-shot through, even louder than the previous.</p><p>Without thought, the tray fell to the floor as he covers his ears.</p><p>Arthur was silent for a moment before he carefully stepped over the food. His hands were warm around Merlin’s.</p><p>He was worried to see that Merlin was as pale as a ghost. Arthur felt something in him melt. He pulled Merlin against his chest.</p><p>Merlin was as tens as a wiring rod. “Merlin, are you alright?” Arthur’s voice was low. He could feel a shiver running down Merlin’s body.</p><p>When the thunder started again after a few seconds. Merlin tensed against Arthur.</p><p>“You are scared of thunder.” Arthur’s voice was soft. A small nodded against his chest made Arthur sigh softly. If Merlin had looked up at that moment he would have seen a soft look in Arthur’s eyes.</p><p>Without really thinking about it – he just picked Merlin up – all he knows is that Merlin is scared and there is something in him that wants to soothe it.</p><p>Merlin wrapped his legs easily around Arthur’s waist, his arms around his neck. The sent of forest fulled his nose and for a moment it felt like the fear was being pushed to the back of his mind when another cracked echo around the sky.</p><p>A small whimper he tried to repress slipped through. Arthur made a huss sound walking to the bed.</p><p>He could remember as a young child hiding under the covers, feeling like nothing would touch him when he is under there.</p><p>Arthur bit the inside of his lip. He knows that the meetings would more than likely be cancelled since some of the noblemen wouldn’t be able to get to the castle in this weather.</p><p>He easily put Merlin onto the bed before he threw the blankets over him, something inside him wanted to stay with Merlin.</p><p>Before he could think further was there a knock on the door. Arthur went to open it to a young servant girl. Her eyes were bright green gleaming with glee. She was dripping wet as if she had run through the rain.</p><p>“Yes?” Arthur kept his voice low.</p><p>“The King send word that today's meetings are cancelled.” Her voice was filled with happiness.</p><p>“Thank you.” Arthur gave her a small nod before he closed the door again, not seeing her giving a small curtsey.</p><p>Another clap of thunder brought his attention back to the fact that Merlin was in his bed. He could feel a slight blush forming on his cheeks.</p><p>His footsteps were quiet in the room as he walked back to the bed.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Arthur kept his voice soft.</p><p>The bundle on the bed didn’t respond and the last thing Arthur wanted to do was to pull the blanket back.</p><p>After a particularly hard boom was Merlin out under the covers straight against Arthur. Arthur immediately wrapped his arms around Merlin, holding him until he calmed down slightly.</p><p>When Merlin was slightly more calmed Arthur pulled the blanket over them both, taking Merlin’s arm out under him.</p><p>For a moment Merlin tensed up more before there was a slight warmth to his back from the blanket. He pressed his face closer to Arthur’s chest.</p><p>They stayed like that until the weather calmed down.</p><p>When Merlin finally managed to pull back from Arthur was his face bright red. “Sorry.” His `voice was low there was a hint of panic there.</p><p>“Nothing to be sorry about.” Arthur's voice was lulled with sleepiness.</p><p>His hand gently went to Merlin’s faces. His thumb gently traced Merlin’s cheek. He could feel the slight heat from Merlin.</p><p>Merlin could feel his face heating up even more. He didn’t expect this morning that Arthur would have noticed.</p><p>Merlin didn’t ask any more questions even though it felt like his mind was racing.</p><p>Arthur was lost in his thoughts. He didn’t understand where the sudden feelings bought on. He knows that they were there for a while but he had hope that he could suppress it.</p><p>He pulled Merlin back onto the bed when it looked like he wanted to get up.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Arthur’s voice was loud in the quietness of the room.</p><p>Merlin gave Arthur an unsure look before he nodded.</p><p>“What caused it?” His voice was soft and his one hand ran through Merlin’s hair.</p><p>The silence went on for a long moment before Merlin finally answered. “I was outside when a storm suddenly fell over the woods.</p><p>“I went to get flowers for mom, but I wasn’t back inside the house when the storm hit.” Merlin was silent for a moment.</p><p>“I should have listened to mom, but yeah. I was stuck in the woods while the storm for who knows how long. It was such a bad storm and then lighting struck a tree near where I was hiding.</p><p>“It caught fire. I thought that I would never see mom again that die.” Merlin trailed off. His eyes were slightly glassy.</p><p>Arthur pulled Merlin back into a hug just holding him, wishing he could case the memories away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.<br/>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>